fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairytale Pretty Cure!
"Monsters corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you!" - ''Phrase from series '''Fairytale Pretty Cure! '(おとぎ話プリキュア！ Otogibanashi Purikyua) is fanseries created by SAYkokoro, inspired by the Japanese magical girl anime series. It was first published on March 17th, 2016 and can be found here. The series' main motifs are friendship, hope, love and magic! There is set to be 51 episodes and 1 movie. Synopsis Imari Suzukawa, an ordinary student in a not-so-ordinary school, crashes head first with a fairy falling from the sky. Bukku, the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom, managed to escape his world that was attacked by a dark wizard known as Kuroizado and his warriors, the Dark Charm Knights, that followed him to Imari's world. Imari decides to protect the fairy prince and becomes chosen as one of the four Pretty Cure who are destined to defeat Kuroizado and save Bukku and their world from his monstrous creations; the Endingu. Characters Pretty Cure * Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川伊万里 ''Suzukawa Imari) / 'Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu) - Imari is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first-year at Minwa Academy. She is energetic and courageous. Feeling like an outcast at school for being the poorest girl in school, Imari tries to join a club in hopes that she will make friends and become accepted. Instead, she is dubbed the "Club Flunk". After meeting Bukku, Imari became Cure Fable, the Story of Dreams whose theme colour is pink. * 'Tomoka Fukumoto '(福本智花 Fukumoto Tomoka) / 'Cure Mythical '(キュア神話 Kyua Mythikaru) - Tomoka is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student at Minwa Academy where she is the Student Council Vice President. All her family memebers are respected doctors and is following in their footsteps. She is shy and intelligent, but is mistakenly consider cold and intimidating because of this. After meeting Bukku, Tomoka became Cure Mythical, the Story of Wisdom whose theme colour is blue. * 'Niijiko Ōmitsu '(虹子大光 Ōmitsu Nijiko) '/ '''Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント Kyua Enchanto) - Nijiko is a 15-year-old girl and a third-year student at Minwa Academy where she is the richest and most popular girl in school. She is a passionate and charismatic girl who was once the captain of all the sports team, before she mysteriously quit them all. Nijiko is Cure Enchant, the Story of Magic whose theme colour is green. Mascots * 'Bukku '(ブック Bukku) - Bukku is the second born prince of Fanciful Kingdom. He acts like a spoiled brat who likes to insult the Cures and is always seen wearing his crown and red cape. * 'Kuiru '(クイル Kuiru) - Kuiru is the firstborn prince of Fanciful Kingdom and heir to the throne. He is Bukku's elder brother. Desolate Castle * 'Kuroizado '(黒ウィザード Kurou~izado) - He is the powerful and mysterious ruler of Desolate Castle. His goal is to take over all of the worlds will his dark magic and make everyone fall into despair and misfortune. Dark Charm Knights * 'Linda '(リンダ Rinda) - The Leader of the Dark Charm Knights. She is the logical one who loves using magic and reading. She was the first one created by Kuroizado's dark magic and follows his wishes to make all the world fall into despair and misfortune. * 'Xoanon '(ゾアンの Zoanon) - The self-proclaimed second-in-command of the Dark Charm Knights. He is the muscular one. He was the second one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He never uses magic and only relies on his physical strength. * 'Thames '(テムズ Temuzu) - One of the Dark Charm Knights that acts as the brat and tormentor of the group. He was the last one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He loves candy, other peoples' misery, and only uses magic to fly and teleport. Monster * 'Endingu '(エンディング Endingu) - The series main monsters. They are created from Fairytale Puppets that Kuroizado stole from Fanciful Kingdom and warped by dark magic into evil creatures. The name is the Japanese pronunciation for "ending". Minor Characters * 'Yū Shiraishi '(白石優 Shiraishi Yū) - Imari's best friend who is very supportive of her goals. * 'Tsubaki Nīmi '(新見椿 Nīmi Tsubaki) - The President of the PreCure Fan Club. * 'Masato Kashima '(鹿島雅人 Kashima Masato) - Tomoka's childhood friend and Student Council President. Students * 'Rio Aramaki '(荒巻里桜 Aramaki Rio) - Captain of the Girl's Tennis Team who torments Imari. * 'Sara Hīragi '(柊サラ Hīragi Sara) - Rio Aramaki's friend. * 'Fu Wakamiya '(若久風 Wakamiya Fu) - Rio Aramaki's friend. Family Members * 'Osamu Suzukawa '(鈴川修 Suzukawa Osamu) - Imari's father and chief of their café * 'Mari Suzukawa '(鈴川真理 Suzukawa Mari) - Imari's kind-hearted mother * 'Izumi Suzukawa '(鈴川泉 Suzukawa Izumi) - Imari's little sister who is certainly in Elementary School * 'Moriki Fukumoto '(福本森木 Fukumoto Moriki) - Tomoka's father and the city's top doctor * 'Kana Fukumoto '(福本かな Fukumoto Kana) - Tomoka's mother who is an ER doctor * 'Toshihiro Fukumoto '(福本敏弘 Fukumoto Toshihiro) - Tomoka's eldest brother who isn't seen much * 'Tomokazu Fukumoto '(福本智和 Fukumoto Tomokazu) - Tomoka's older brother who is currently studying to become a doctor * 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '(大光光 Ōmitsu Hikaru) - Nijiko's father * 'Juri Ōmitsu '(大光珠璃 Ōmitsu Juri) - Nijiko's mother Items * 'PreHeartBooks '(プリハートブックス PuriHātoBukkusu) - The Cures' transformation devices. It is a big book that allows the girls to transform once they open its pages while saying "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". * 'Fairytale Puppets '(おとぎ話人形 Otogibanashi Ningyō) - The dolls that play out fairytales and dreams in Fanciful Kingdom that can assist the Cures, but can also be used by the Dark Charm Knight to turn into Endingu. Locations * 'Minwa Academy '(民話学園 Minwa Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must be from a high-class family or extremely talented. * 'Fanciful Kingdom '(架空王国 Kakū Ōkoku) - Bukku and Kuroizado's homeplace. A world of dreams, imagination, and magic that is known for being a world of peace and hope. * 'Desolate Castle '(荒涼とした城 Kōryō Shiro) - The evil kingdom of the main antagonists. A kingdom created from darkness and nightmares that is shrouded in mystery. * 'Yūkibarano '(ゆうき薔薇の Yūkibarano) - The city where the Cures live. * 'Daydream Gardens '(デイドリームガーデン Deidorīmu Gādensu) - is a tourist attraction in Yūkibarano where Nijiko Ōmitsu works as a florist. Trivia * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to introuduce one Cure, the then have three one join later * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second season, after ''Smile Pretty Cure! ''to have the Cures' signature motif based on fairytales * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the third season, after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure! to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a prestigious private school instead of a public school * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14-years-old * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first season where a book is used as a transformation item * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second season where the Cure's voice actresses sing the ending song * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai ''to have a green Cure. * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth series where a blue Cure is apart of the Student Council of her school, preceded by Karen Minazuki from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!), Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure!, Rikka Hishikawa'' from ''Dokidoki Pretty Cure!, and Minami Kaido'' from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure! * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure!, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. Gallery FairytalePCLogo.png|Offical logo of the series TitleFairytaleCures.png|Official Poster Fairytale Pretty Cure! FairytalePCGroup.png|Fairytale Pretty Cure! Group ImariS.png|Imari Suzukawa CureFable.png|Cure Fable FairytaleCureFable.png|Cure Fable head-to-toe CureFablefull.png|Cure Fable version 2 TomoaF.png|Tomoka Fukumoto CureMythical.png|Cure Mythical FairytaleCureMythical.png|Cure Mythical head-to-toe Nijiko.png|Nijiko Ōmitsu CureEnchant.png|Cure Enchant CureEnchantFull.png|Cure Enchant head-to-toe Category:Fan Series Category:New Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:New fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure!